The present invention relates to a fuel cell system with a fuel cell unit.
With regard for future vehicles—which can be assumed to mean passenger cars and trucks, in particular—the fuel cell drives, either with or without upstream reformation, will attain a relatively high level of significance. Demonstration models are already in use.
In practical applications it has been shown, however, that, especially at cold external temperatures, the relative cold exhaust gasses—containing water vapor—from the fuel cell system produce plumes of steam, which are disadvantageous.